


Snow Miser X Female Reader (18+)

by FantasyLover369



Category: A Miser Brothers' Christmas (2008), A Year Without a Santa Claus (1974)
Genre: Adult Content, Age Difference, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Breast Fucking, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Christmas Special, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Cold, Cold Weather, Cologne, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic, Ejaculate, Erotica, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Female Ejaculation, First Kiss, Flirting, Forehead Kisses, Foreplay, Fucked Up, Fucking, Gangbang, Gratuitous Smut, Group Sex, Hot, Hot Sex, Ice, Ice Play, Ice Powers, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Licking, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Magic, Magic Cock, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Minions, Naked Female Clothed Male, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Orgy, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Scent Kink, Seduction, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sexy, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Kink, Skull Fucking, Slapping, Smut, Snow, Snow and Ice, Throne Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyLover369/pseuds/FantasyLover369
Summary: You asked Santa to take you to Snow Miser who fucks the fuck out of you together with his six minions. There.
Relationships: Snow Miser/Female Reader, Snow Miser/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Snow Miser X Female Reader (18+)

**Author's Note:**

> Again, no anal sex. Also, I skipped a little on the torture scenes. Didn't feel like it's necessary. Maybe I'll add it later, since I hurriedly wrote this in a week (let me congratulate myself), but I think Snow Miser's Ice Powers are more crucial to the foreplay/sex.
> 
> Merry Christmas, you filthy animal. And a Happy New Year. (Shoots come all over your slutty face)
> 
> THE FEMALE CHARACTER IS 18+

It's Christmas night, and Santa is taking you to not the North Pole, but Snow Miser's castle. You've been excited to meet Mr. White Christmas since November when you began to yearn for snow. It's not that you dislike green Christmas, but snow is so heavenly it's obvious why you love it so much. Upon entering, you are greeted by a very tall, elderly individual, sitting on his frosted throne, looking pale yet jaunty, and after greeting you with a song, he pauses to briefly admire his handsome reflection in the icy puddle, then gazes up at you with a roguish smile and a twinkle in his dreamy eyes, welcoming you to his majestic home of winter. Your rosy nose and cheeks are most fascinating to him. But what's more bewitching is your winter attire. The low cleavage of the jacket lures his eyes to ogle your plump tits, how they jiggle whenever you move.  
"Hello, Snow Miser. I'm Crystal. Merry Christmas. I love the snow you gave us this year. It's so fluffy. I mean, it always is, but..."  
You blush and titter in embarrassment, wondering if you should bow since you are in the presence of such a legend.  
"Aww, Merry Christmas to you, too. It's nice to see someone appreciate my craft. Well, everyone does, unlike somebody I know."  
"Oh? How are you?"  
"Me? Oh, I am fine, darling. Just fine. In fact, I'm feeling frosty today."  
He cackles so loudly that it reverberates inside the castle. You laugh along with him, of course, and he notices a tremor in your voice.  
"Now, how about you? You look lost. Need any help, my little icicle?"  
"Uh, no. I'm fine, Mr. Ten Below. Teehee."  
"Really? Why a mere mortal like yourself will die in this minus degree climate. Are you certain you don't want to go home?"  
"No, because actually, I, uh..."  
Your words wane, your lips quiver as your focus is swayed by the enticing view of his thick cock stretching the fabric, a sight that fills your mind with concupiscence. You can almost taste it. Its warmth, texture, and juiciness are already toying with your senses.   
"Eyes up here, dollface."  
"Huh? Oh. Sorry. So, as I was about to say. I don't need help because I want to be here. I asked Santa to take me here to see you for Christmas. I thought you knew about that?"  
"To see me? How kind of you, my dear. And how kind of him. Well, what are your plans while staying here?"  
"Just t-touring around your mansion and perhaps p-playing in the s-snow."  
You stammer, blushing bright red, glancing left and right while fiddling with your jacket as if something is stuck in its fur. Since you're too bashful to admit it, Snow Miser decides to take things into his own hands.  
"Hmm. I have an idea."  
"You do?"  
"Mm-hm."  
In his flamboyant style with a playful smirk, he walks over to you, wraps an arm around you, and presses you firmly against his body, causing your tits to nearly leap from the jacket. His massive erection wiggles against your belly as he pulls down his leggings, letting its tip peek outside. You love how tall and old he is, his velvet voice, and his charming personality, the fact that he owns you. You inhale to make your chest rise, hoping it will pop out for him.  
"So soft."  
"You're not so bad yourself."  
"I know why you're here. And I like it."  
He runs a finger down your cheeks to your lips, relishing your child-like innocence, the way you stare at him with those shimmering eyes full of anticipation and thrill.  
"I think I know what a big girl like you needs for Christmas. After all, you believe in Santa Clause. Right?"  
"Yes. Of course, I do."  
You softly reply as his rimy face inches closer, his hand now squeezing your left breast. While he breathes on your neck and nibbles on your ear, the hypnotic cologne emanating from his neck numbs your mind, rendering you vulnerable and docile, sending electrifying sensations down there, where a fervent desire to be pummeled intensifies.  
"Then you believe in me. Don't you, my little ice princess?"  
"I do."  
"Then prove it."  
With saying that, his lips join yours, ravaging your mouth like an insatiate animal, already wrestling with your tongue and exploring your sweet, warm oral cavity while fiercely groping your pink flaps to uncover your lokum. Your rhapsodic, naive moans and the panting of your heart causes more blood to pump into his cock, until he can no longer hold it in. So, he releases it by further pulling down his leggings and rubs his throbbing flesh against your belly, holding you tighter. You try to concentrate, but the motions on your swollen honeycomb crumble your sobriety, turning you into his doll, an object he toys with how he pleases. He can't resist chuckling when your eyes roll from the prickling sensation of his cold fingers as they tease your clitoris, and you can't resist moaning from the rising pleasure. Suddenly, he ends the kiss, and the next thing you know is he is sucking you with unholy lust, eyes closed with an enrapt look on his chiseled face. You cradle his face to avoid ruffling his snowy hair, enjoying the way his tongue tickles your jellybean, lavishing it with sheer love. Soon a divine high ravishes your lower anatomy, causing a stream of secretion to cascade down your legs as your jelly becomes numb. You scream, then sigh, relaxing, still holding Mr. Snow close to your treasure, but he pulls away.  
"Your lips are like snow, soft, and cold."  
He purrs, massaging your soaked thighs, gleeful over the fact that you lack underwear.  
"I'm sorry if I wasn't that good at kissing. It's my first time."  
"Oh? That makes it even better. And now that I've served you, it's your turn to do the same for me."  
When he rises, you finally get to see his veinous meat in all its fertile glory and his balls that seem heavy with syrup, astonishing you with their disproportionate size. Despite questions of how it will fit inside and if it'll hurt, you try to conceal your concern.  
"What's the matter, sweet-cheeks? Never seen a real man before?"  
"Uh, it's too big. How is it going to fit inside of me?"  
"Oh, acting all coy now, are we? Not this time, princess."  
"But..."  
"Now worship it, my precious. Lick the frost off its tip. There, make Mr. Icicle proud. I know you want it badly."  
He brings your face close to his overgrown sausage and forces you to inhale its luscious scent, daubing its lard all over you. It towers over you in its sapphire beauty, enveloped in purple veins and a cerulean shade traveling from the midsection to the tip. A single pearl of sperm trickles down his cock to his fat balls as it pulsates from the merest brush against your delicate skin, mesmerizing you with its sticky succulence. Desperate to gratify him and yearning for his affection, you bathe both his cock and balls in your drool and warm them with your breath, planting kisses here and there, worshiping him with all your soul, which gains instant recognition from the ice king himself.   
"Mmm, your lips are tight. Oh, right there. That's it. My, you're a nasty girl, aren't you? "  
You lick him everywhere. There isn't a spot that you miss. Like a vacuum cleaner, you clean every inch while sniffing his male scent, smothering your slutty face in his sweaty ballsack to smear its sweat on your face. As for his cock, you keep stroking it and even attempt to fellate it properly but fail due to your anxiety and his unnatural size. No matter how you desire, there's no way you can consume such an enormous beast.   
"What's the matter, my little rime flower? Don't be shy. You can do this. I know you have no choice. Haha!"  
Seeing as you're too hesitant to swallow him, he guides your lips across his vibrating flesh to his mushroom and watches you suck on it like it's a melting lollipop. The honey that keeps pumping out as you stroke it, so sticky and warm, thick and cloying, you love it so much. After a bit of contemplation, his cold hands slyly move to the back of your head again, caressing it first, then press it forward, slowly but firmly. You close your eyes as you allow his cock to slide in till it touches your tonsil, gradually swallowing more, focusing on its size, trying to resist gagging, loving how it stretches not only your entire neck but also your face. It all feels so new. The way it twitches, rhythmically pulsating inside your skull, triggers a profound sense of exhilaration that makes your pussy tremble and drool, wishing this monstrosity was inside you right now, pummeling your sweet cervix. You want to please him, to hear him moan as you engulf his beautiful cock, to make him spew a waterfall. Quickly, you withdraw for a moment to undress to further fuel the excitement, giving not only him but his six minions a good view of your feminine anatomy.   
"So gorgeous. Baby, you'd make an excellent ice queen."  
"Aww, thank you so much, daddy."  
"Now keep sucking."  
You return and shove him down your gorge again, still not accustomed to his girth but enthusiastic nonetheless. Your virginal tightness is what causes it to ooze all that sap. Your warm walls embrace his cock with full love and trust, producing sweet friction as you casually move about. He is so sensitive down there that it's adorable.  
"Aah, so good. Mmm, I feel like I'm gonna melt any second!"  
He sighs, petting you on the head, his dreamy eyes tenderly gazing at you, arching his spine when your lips tighten around his pulsing member. You gently move your head to and fro, which, after some time, becomes tedious for the Miser brother.  
"Not bad. Not bad at all. In fact, let me help with that."  
He raises his right hand, summoning a tiny whirlwind of ice in his palm, then slowly carries it toward you. His velvet voice is soothingly smooth, but his intentions are otherwise.  
"How about you speed it up a little, darling. Or else."  
Terrified, you bob your head while moaning, causing your sperm-stained throat to vibrate, which, in turn, pleasures Snow Miser to the point that more translucent fluid begins to leak from his tremoring cock tip. Hearing his orgasmic moans arouses you to your core. You long to hear more, so you go even further down till your face reaches his well-shaven pelvis, face-fucking yourself with fervid passion at a steady pace, saliva and cream dribbling from your lips. His hips gently rock to and fro, and his stiff, trembling hands cradle your head to assure you of his kindness, calling you all kinds of sweet names that make you yearn to be his sex slave for life. At one point, you stop to ease your sore jaw and throat and decide to deliver a tongue-bath to his balls, showing each of them unruly devotion, one at a time, while still pampering his stone-hard cock, making Snowy squirm with delight.   
"Looks like you're way more excited now. Eh, cupcake?"  
"Yeah. You make me so hot."  
"Hehe, how ironic!"  
By now, he is breathless from the texture of your tongue and its sweet movements around his sodden ballsack, the way you massage his drizzly tip, only to suck the honey out of it later like a vacuum cleaner.  
"Please, don't tease me further!"  
Mr. Snow says, biting his lower lip.  
"I...I need it now. Your mouth. I can't hold it back any longer."   
As soon as you put his cock back into your mouth, he thrusts into you while holding you by your hair, becoming more aggressive, grunting like an animal. When he comes, he throws his head back, eyes facing heavenward, and slams your face into his crotch, forcing you to choke on his colossal meat, accompanied by an explosive torrent of eggnog squirting out everywhere as your cheeks are flooded with its sticky goodness. When he withdraws, splashes of it coat your face as his cock jiggles.   
"There's a reason they call me Mr. White Christmas. Haha!"  
"Oh, my god. I've never sucked anything this big!"  
"Well, you have now. But have you fucked anything this big?"  
"No."  
"Then let Snow Miser give you a rush."  
He promptly lifts you and carries you to his throne, plopping you down with legs in the air, and sinks balls-deep inside your moist canal, stretching it wide till he gains a touchdown on your a-spot, which sends orgasmic trills within your virgin womb. Instantly, you lose any remaining sobriety and turn into a drunk whore, begging for more and nonstop moan for the destruction of your worthless pussy. Your frail body is stiffened and consumed by a blaze of passion that strengthens with every thrust, rendering you weak and paralyzed in his icy grip, till all you can utter are operatic squeals to be fucked without mercy, which are coupled with your rapturous sighs. His luscious cock smears the depths of your canal with its cream, making his thrusts faster and easier.  
"Perhaps I'll consider showing you off to my brothers. North Wind would be enchanted. Wouldn't you agree, my little figgy pudding? Answer!"  
With a slap, he awakens you from your sickly stupor, prompting a high-pitched yes from your oval mouth. Suddenly, you are overcome by a paroxysm of earth-shaking climax, spewing your precious fluids all over him like a manic sprinkler, leaving him no choice but to withdraw due to the intensity of the torrential flow of your love juices. He hasn't even come yet, and you're already letting it loose this early. Snow Miser's six minions don't seem to mind, however, as they masturbate over the erotic scene, even sharing each other's bodies for intercourse, wishing they could impregnate your fertile womb with their excess icing.   
"Come here, boys! Give her something to eat. She looks famished. Hehe."  
Gladly, they run over to you and begin to orally fuck you, rubbing themselves all over you, then ejaculating all over your face. Then a jet of cream coats your chest, and you see Snow Miser pant, squirming, clutching his violet tip as it spits several more onto your abdomen.  
"We're not done yet. This time we come together. Understand?"  
"It's not my fault. I can't hold it back."  
"Oh, you had better hold it back, my sweet rum ball. Or else."   
When he touches your thighs, a tide of arctic cold ripples from his hands, afflicting your bones with an infernal pang, as he leers at you with mischief.  
"You will obey me. Understand?"  
"Yes, daddy."  
"Good girl."  
So, with that in mind, he continues to jackhammer your pussy. Despite being a little weak in the knees, he nevertheless fucks you with all his might, occasionally stinging your wobbling mammaries with his ice powers, loving the way you squeak in fright. Meanwhile, your face is soaked with your own tears of joy, including the minions' glaze as they impishly smile at the sight of your crimson ahegao face. You suck all five of them with unalloyed passion while one clasps your wobbling tits, fucking with ardor and simultaneously sucking on them, making it more difficult for you to resist coming within a minute. Fortunately, Snow Miser himself is also endeavoring to maintain it a little longer, for your hot, sweaty, narrow canal is like an aphrodisiac to him, intoxicating him with indescribable pleasure more and more by the second as it contracts each time he strikes your a-spot.   
"Oh, Daddy Miser! Fuck me hard! Don't stop!"  
"I won't, sugarplum. I'm almost there. I can't... Ah!"  
This time, both of you orgasm, secretions blended, Snow Miser almost crushing and freezing your breasts when he tightens his grip on them, which intensifies the thrill of it. The minions kiss and cuddle your body, cooing adorations into your ears while feeding you their milk, and Snow Miser plays with your puffy clitoris, having a hard time resisting his mild sadism by pricking it with his cold breath, even denying you twice, but, in the end, he rewards you for being a good girl by sucking it with flawless vigor. Those tight, cold lips of his, enwrapped around your tumid flesh, fuel your lust and devotion for him and the way that tongue twirls around it. It's a dream come true. Later, while Snowy is pumping your throat and his minions pamper your leaking cunt, the thunderous voice of a certain lady calls for Snow Miser. He releases his eggnog all over your face before giggling maniacally, pulling up his leggings that stretch from his enormous cock, even leaving stains on it.   
"Looks like my brothers will take care of you tonight. Wanna meet North Wind? He'll make you drool. I'm sure Mother won't mind."  
"Yes, Snow Daddy! Take me now!"


End file.
